supernova
by MissingMommy
Summary: This is the story of Lily, and how she was completely destroyed by the people she loved the most. :: Lilyii/Scorpius, Lilyii/Roxanne, Lilyii/Victoire, Lilyii/Teddy. For Erin.


For Erin. I hope that you enjoy!

Warnings: cousincest and mentions of infidelity.

* * *

She's a supernova.

She _shines_ like no other.

And this is how she was destroyed.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Scorpius says. His head is lowered, but she can still read the shame in his pose.

She tilts her head; her fire engine hair falling in cascades around her shoulders and her eyes shine. "What happened to forever?" she asks, her voice even.

She wasn't going to show how much he was really hurting her. She's not going to argue that he promised her that he would love her forever. She's not going to try to change his mind if he wants to let her go. It's his decision, no matter how much it hurts her, and she'll respect that.

He shakes his head, perplexed at her calmness. "Forever's a long time," he replies as if it really answers her question. Nodding her understanding, she turns on her heels to leave, but his voice stops her. "I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"I know you are," she acknowledges, looking at him over her shoulder.

He meets her eyes, watching as they dim ever so slightly, a twinge of regret building in his heart. And then she's gone, leaving him alone in the corridor.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Roxanne says.

She stops trailing kisses down the side of Roxanne's neck and looks up at the other girl. She tilts her head to the side, studying the mocha skinned girl intently, feeling numbness wash over her. "I thought you loved me," she whispers, slight disappointment evident in her tone.

Roxanne looks at her, wishing that she would've yelled, would've cried, would've done something other than just sounded like that. It would be easier for Roxanne to deal with.

"You're my cousin. It's wrong," Roxanne informs her. As if it's a good reason; as if it makes everything better.

Lily smiles despite herself. Roxanne never denied her love; choosing instead to ignore it. "It never stopped you before," Lily replies. Her hand brushes across Roxanne's cheekbone gently. "So why does it stop you now?"

Roxanne closes her dark eyes and inhales deeply at the touch. When she exhales, her eyes still don't reopen. "It just does, okay?" she whispers. "It just does," she repeats.

Dropping a kiss to Roxanne's cheek, Lily stands. "Okay," she says simply. "If that's what you want." Turning on her heels, Lily heads for the door.

"I'm sorry," Roxanne whispers. It's said in the same tone that Roxanne used to tell her, "I love you," in, which causes Lily to stop in her tracks.

Without turning around, Lily hangs her head, her fiery eyes dying slowly. "I am too."

* * *

"This ends tonight," Victoire says.

Lily's pale fingers freeze, tangled in Victoire's golden hair. Her glowing eyes open, meeting the azure ones of the other girl's. She detangles her fingers, and moves back from her. She tilts her head to the side, letting her eyes question Victoire's motives. She doesn't bother with words because they won't help the emptiness in her heart.

In Victoire's eyes, she can see the guilt. "I'm still in love with him, and it's unfair to be with you knowing that," Victoire answers her unspoken question.

Lily closes her eyes, and steadies her breathing, because if there's anything she's known for, it's her ability to keep her head at times like this. "Was I only a method of finding that out?" she asks, but it sounds almost like an accusation.

Even though Victoire is denying it, Lily can see the truth in her eyes. "That's what I thought," Lily murmurs to herself. "Well," she says louder, "glad I could be of help."

Turning on her heels, Lily makes her way to the front door of Victoire's apartment. "Lily," Victoire calls. She doesn't talk again until Lily faces her. "I'm really sorry."

Lily smiles, but it doesn't reach her dying eyes. "No," she replies defiantly. "I don't think you are."

She leaves Victoire standing in the doorway of her apartment, as she walks down the street.

* * *

"We have to stop this," Teddy whispers.

Lily untangles herself from him, sitting up and watching the moonlight dance across his skin. She tilts her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" she asks, finally reaching her breaking point.

She's tired of giving her heart out and getting broken pieces back instead. She's tired of loving and not being loved back. And she's tired of excuses.

"No," he says quickly. He rubs his hands over his face before looking back at her. "I love you, but I love her too."

She laughs bitterly. "And you're choosing her."

Teddy gives her a mournful look. "She's pregnant. It's mine," he explains.

Lily knows that it should explain everything – him choosing Victoire and not her even if he loves her – but it doesn't. "And?" she prompts.

He raises his eyebrows. "What? Are you really expecting me to leave my child?" he demands, his voice harder than she's ever heard it. There's a moment of silence before he continues. "I didn't grow up with my parents. I'm not going to let my child know that same feeling."

Lily stands, dressing herself as quickly as she can. "If that's what you really want," she whispers against his lips. She pulls back just before he can kiss her. "Then, this is the end."

He gives her a remorseful smile. "I'm really sorry."

"No, you're not," she replies.

Teddy watches the last of the light in Lily's fiery eyes die before she walks out of his bedroom.

* * *

Once upon a time, she was supernova. And there wasn't a person in the world that could outshine her.

But things happened and she changed, and her lights slowly dimmed until she could do nothing but collapse in on herself. A black hole stands where she once shone.

This is the story of Lily, and how she was completely destroyed by the people she loved the most.


End file.
